Take My Hand
by JumpTheGun101
Summary: Two brothers, two cousins, two awsome cars and one sweet bike. Oh the possibilities. DeanOC SamOC ::On Hiatis
1. The Meeting

Cassandra Hamilton crept through the woods silently, with her cousin Aimee by her side. The sawed off pump action shot gun in her hands was raised for any up coming danger. She was a tall women standing at 5'9 with brown eyes and brown hair that had a streak of green through it. She wore basically the same thing everyday which consisted of combat boots, army green cargo pants, a black tank top, a brown leather jacket, and fingerless gloves. She wasn't one to drive or ride in cars so she stuck to her motor bike that was a deep almost black purple. But Cassie isn't just a normal person, oh no, she had a natural sense to detect demons.

Nodding to her cousin the two split up in search of the beast they were hunting. Now unlike her cousin Cassie, Aimee was a little on the short side standing at only 5'7. Her hair was a combination of brow, red, and blonde do to the fact that she died her hair numerous time in her teens. Like her cousin she stuck to the same outfit almost everyday, just simple hiking boots, jeans, normally a solid colored tee-shirt, and a grey zip up hoodie and jean jacket to complete it. But unlike her cousin she drove a car "her baby" she would call it, but of course any one would call a custom 1965 black mustang with white racing stripes running up the hood, that was in mid-condition, their baby.

Once going their separate ways Cassie was even more on her guard. Hearing the bushes behind her rustle she pumped the gun ready to shoot at any minute. What ever was behind the bush sprang out and headed for an abandoned barn about ten yards away. Running after the large beast Cassie slowed down once she reached the barn. Walking into the barn she turned around hearing a noise behind her. She slowly crept backwards gun raised while darkness surrounded her. Suddenly her back collided with something, almost immediately she whipped around and rammed the butt of the gun into whatever was behind her. Hearing the mystery thing grunt when it fell she looked to she it was a man.

Mean while, Aimee hearing the noise she ran towards the barn, hand gun fully loaded and flash light in hand. Coming into the barn she first saw Cassie standing over what looked like to be a body and then a tall figure at the other end of the barn.

"Don't move!" she yelled at the figure cocking the gun. Shinning the flashlight on the figure she saw that it was a man maybe a little younger then her.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," the man said lowering his weapon. A groan was heard from the heap on the ground, obviously it was a man.

"Cass! What the hell were you thinking?" asked Aimee walking over to her cousin.

"He snuck up on me! The bastard," She responded kicking the man in the stomach. A loud growling sound was heard coming from the hay loft. The larger beast they were hunting sprang out of its hiding place and bounded towards them. Loud shot were fired as all four pulled the triggers to their gun, the hairy beast laid dead on the ground blood spilling from the four bullet holes.

An awkward silence fell over the four strangers. "Aimee Borovich," Aimee stated extending her hand to the tall man in front of her.

"Sam Winchester," he replied taking her hand. "And the guy on the floor is my brother Dean." Dean managed a small wave.

"This is Cassandra or Cassie or Cass, which ever you prefer to call her," she said nodding towards Cassie. Cassie Smiled and shook Sam's hand.

"Yeah we've met," stated Dean trying to stand up.

"If you two burn the body then I'll clean Dean up," Aimee suggested. She received a couple of nodes from Sam and Cassie. "Dean follow me." Dean obliged and followed the women out of the barn and to a sleek car that was parked a couple of yards away. Opening the driver side door she motioned for Dean to sit down while she pulled the first aid box out of the back. Once she clasped the box in hand she kneeled down in front of Dean with a bottle of peroxide in hand and a rag. Dabbing the peroxide soaked rag on Dean's hair line he recoiled.

"Son of a bitch, are you trying to finish the job your sister started?"

"First of all she's not my sister! She's my cousin there's a huge difference there, second of all stop being a baby I was a medical student I know what I'm doing." Rolling his eyes he let her dab the rag on his head.

"Nice car," he commented through a grimace. "'65 mustang right?" Aimee nodded a smile gracing her lips as she placed a band aid over his cut.

"It's always nice to see someone who has good taste in car." Her smile grew even wider as placed the first aid box in the back seat.

"What do you have?" She asked sitting on the hood of her car.

"'67 Chevy Impala custom leather and in mid condition," he bragged sitting next to her. After a few minutes of silence Cassie and Sam walked out of the woods.

"Cass you ready to go?" Aimee asked sliding of the hood of her car.

"Yea, let's blow this popsicle stand." They said their good byes to Sam and Dean. Cassie revved her bike while hearing a few cords of 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC blaring from Aimee's speakers. Sticking her hand out of the window Aimee motioned for Cassie to lead the way to their motel.


	2. The Bar

Once reaching the hotel Aimee climbed out the car and walked to the motel room. Opening the door she flopped on the bed while Cassie closed the door and fell onto the opposite bed.

"I need a drink," Cassie stated sitting up. "What do you say we hit a bar for a few hours?" Aimee nodded in response, Getting up from the bed she rummaged around in her bag she pulled out a clean shirt and jeans. Once she was changed and replaced her muddy hiking boots with knee length two inch heeled boot she and Cassie were out the door.

About 10 minutes later Aimee pulled up to a biker bar called The Bar. Watching Cassie climb off her bike the pair walked into the bar and went strait to the counter to order drinks. Cassie ordered a Heineken while Aimee ordered herself a strait Jack Daniels, their conversation was light for they were tired from the job they had just preformed.

"Aimee, are you trying to get some tonight?" Cassie asked referring to her boots. Rolling her eyes Aimee took a sip from her glass. Looking up from her glass saw Sam and Dean come through the door.

"Well look what the cat drag in," Aimee whispered to Cassie and nodding her head in their direction. Cassie glanced over her shoulder and a grimaced formed on her face. "Oh shit," she cursed turning around to face Aimee. Obviously Sam or Dean had recognized them because they both came over.

"Well this is a wonderful surprise," Dean said wiggling his eyebrows. Aimee rolled her eyes and took a shot of Jack. She noticed Dean giving Cassie the once over well more like a twice over but what ever the number was she beginning to fume.

"So Cass, what brings you to this bar?" Dean asked turning on his charm.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied not interested. After about five minutes of Dean flirting and Cassie not falling for any of it, Dean was finally fed up with it.

"Okay, since my charm obviously doesn't work on you, how about this, we play pool, I win I buy you a drink, you win well then you can just ignore me, deal?" He held out his hand. Cassie smiled and shook his hand, the deal was set. But little did Dean know that Cassie could play pool with the best of them. But soon after only 30 minutes Cassie sank the eight ball in the corner pocket leaving Dean speechless and going to the bar to grab a drink. Sam getting up from his conversation with Aimee, walked over and offered to play darts with Cassie. She happily obliged and the two waited for the dart board to be free.

Up at the bar Dean took a swig of his beer, looking to his left he saw Aimee deciding on weather or not to take the shot of Jack that was in her hand. His eyes slowly traveled up her body from her boot to her soft face. Taking another swig of beer he slid over to the bar stool next to her.

"You got your ass beat didn't you?" She asked smiling. He let out a chuckle and nodded his head. "She can play pool with the best of 'em that's for sure." He like the way she smiled, her eyes lit up with a glow and her white teeth could make the room shine.

"So what's your story?" Dean asked leaning against the bar.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on everyone has a story of why the do this damn job."

"Oh that story," She said quietly. "Let's see it was about a year ago maybe and Cass had come to my apartment, it was raining and I was cooking dinner. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it. There stood Cassie soaked to the bone in pretty much the same thing she's wearing now. Hell, I didn't know why she was there I just thought it was because she got kicked out of her apartment or something………….."

_Rain slashed on the windows as a 24 year old Aimee stirred the pot of noodles in front of her. There was a knock on the door and she abandoned her cooking to answer it. Opening the door she was surprised to see her Cousin Cassie standing in front of her drenched to the bone. _

_"Cassie! What a surprise!" she exclaimed letting in the drenched female in front of her._

_"Aimee sit down I need to tell you something," Cassie said in a serious tone. Aimee nodded her brow furrowing. _

_"Okay shoot."_

_"Well my parents, your aunt and uncle are dead." Aimee's hands flew to her mouth why she hadn't been notified sooner she didn't know. "Look, I know what killed them and I need you to help me go after it." _

_"What is it?"_

_"This is going to be hard for you to believe but it was a demon." Aimee's eye brows raised in skepticism. _

_"Cassie I think you should go see a psychiatrist," she said slowly placing her hand on the girls shoulder. _

_"No I don't, do you remember when we were kids your house was broken into. Do you remember seeing something that gave you night terrors for months?" Aimee nodded her head swimming. _

_"Well if you remember I was there for a visit and I could feel something, I knew where it was too." Aimee ran to her room to retrieve something. Coming out she had her rosary beads in her hand. She slipped them over her head and looped them one more time so they wouldn't dangle past a low cut neckline. _

_"Help me get my stuff, there's a handgun under my bed maybe that'll help."_

"Since then we've been together ever since," Aimee said finishing her story. She fingered the rosary beads and the cross and Claddagh that hung from them.

"What is that?" Dean asked touching the Claddagh.

"It's called a Claddagh, the hands that are holding the heart mean friendship, and the heart means love and the crown on top of the heart means loyalty," she said letting his fingers run over the small medal charm. Next he picked up the cross also fingering it.

"You religious?" he asked letting go of the cross.

"Not as much as I should be but enough to believe." He nodded taking a swig of his beer.

"So what's you story Dean?"

"When I was four my mom was murdered, pinned up on the ceiling then she burst into flame, from then on out my dad made it his mission in life to kill what murdered her and anything evil in his way, and he decided to bring Sam and I along for the ride."

"What killed her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A demon with yellow eyes," he said simply like it was about the weather. Aimee nodded and took another shot of Jack.

"I like a girl who can hold her own," Dean said now turning on his charm. There was no doubt about it he liked her, she was hot, she like classic rock and classic cars, she could hold her liquor, and she was a hunter.

"Yeah and I like a boy who can keep it in his pants."

Cassie threw her dart hitting the bull's-eye for the fifth time. Sam was amazed he had never seen anyone like her. Sure he still missed Jess but Dean was right he needed to move on. There was a silent connection between the two. Sam knew Cassie wasn't normal and Cassie had a pretty good idea that Sam was a psychic; she always had a knack of figuring out peoples gifts. Sam was the first to speak after their silence.

"So what did you do before you started hunting?"

"I was a mechanic, worked in the auto shop in my home town, you?" She said throwing another dart; she was winning by a landslide.

"I was in law school and lived with my girlfriend," he said not even in the game anymore.

"I'm not going to even ask what happened because I have a pretty could hunch at what happened."

"Oh and what's that?"

"She was killed by the yellow eyed demon." At this Sam was taken aback.

"Excuse me for a moment I need to go ask Dean something," he said leaving her to throw more darts. Walking across the bar he spotted Dean talking with Aimee. "Dean we need to talk outside, now," he said through clenched teeth.

"Okay slow your roll Sammy can't you see I'm talking?"

"It's Sam and now!" Dean got up reluctantly and followed Sam outside. "They know about the yellowed eyed demon."

"Yeah so?"

"Well don't you think we should bring them with us, they might know something we don't, and they could help?"

"I don't know Sammy, we just met them."

"Yeah, we just met them and you're already trying to get Aimee in bed with you." To this Dean could not object.

"Yeah sure what the hell."

They walked back into the bar to run the idea by Cassie and Aimee. Cassie had joined Aimee at the bar and they were discussing something in hushed voices and giggles.

"Hey, how would you two like to join Sammy and I on the road?" Dean said throwing an arm over Aimee's shoulder. Aimee shrugged him off and looked at Cassie, there was silence and the Aimee nodded.

"Sure."


	3. Night Terrors and Kisses

The moon beamed over head as Aimee followed Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala. It had been a day since they met Sam and Dean and they had been diving since they had left the motel. She was in her usual attire again glad that she was in shoes that didn't scream 'fuck me'. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music coming from her car speakers. Checking the rear view mirror to make sure Cassie was still there she was satisfied to see her cousins hunched form. Sam and Dean pulled off onto an exit ramp and she followed hoping on hoping they would be stopping at a motel. To her satisfaction they Impala pulled into a cheap looking motel. After parking and turning off her car she climbed out pulling the Boston Red Socks hat lower on head, her hair falling out of its low pony tale. She walked over to Dean's car and waited for them to come back out with two sets room keys. Cassie slid off her while taking off the helmet she was forced to wear. Walking over to where Aimee was leaning against Dean's car she took the place next to her cousin. They sat in silence for awhile until Sam and Dean came out of the check in center, Dean holding the room keys.

"Where's the other set of room keys," Aimee asked noting that Dean only had on set in his hand.

"It's cheaper for one room, plus I'd like to get to know you better," he said suggestively while slinging an arm over her shoulders. Aimee just rolled her eyes and shrugged off the arm.

"Is she always this with men?" Dean asked Cassie. Cassie nodded and followed her cousin to get their bags.

When they entered the motel room they weren't surprised to find it in a theme. 70s wallpaper covered the walls while the floor was wood paneled and a disco ball hung from the ceiling.

Once they were settled in Dean went to shower while Sam and Cassie went to get food and Aimee was relieving the stress on her mussels. She had changed into a pair of yellow cheerleading shorts and a black camisole. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she was stretching out her tense mussels. After relieving some of the tension Aimee propped herself up on the pillows and lay there thinking. Hearing the bathroom door open she turned her head to see Dean walk out with no shirt and in a pair of jeans.

Aimee bit her lip while her eyes raked down his torso. His abs were finely cut and he was built to the nines, she licked her lips slowly.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked snapping her out her trance. A flush crept up her neck and formed on her cheeks, she averted her gaze back to the TV.

"You're too cocky for your own good Winchester," she said not tearing her gaze away from the screen.

"What can I say; it's part of my charm." A smiled played at the corners of her lips at his comment. Aimee flipped through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. But to her unhappiness she found nothing, switching off the TV she looked to find Dean studying her intently.

"Can I help you?"

"Why do you do this job?" he asked burrow furrowed.

"I told my story."

"No there's something else, something you're not telling me."

"I'm not going to talk about it," she said. She rolled over, her back facing Dean and somewhere with in the next ten minutes she fell asleep.

_A dark hallway loomed ahead; the light at the end was faint barley there. Aimee ran down the hall franticly trying to reach the light at the end. But it just kept getting farther and farther away. _

_Aimee_

_Aimee_

_She turned around back to see nothing but darkness. But the voice kept calling her name. _

_"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed running towards the light again. But the voice just kept getting louder. _

_She felt her arm being pulled on. _

_"No! No!" now she was sobbing. The force pulled her back even harder, but all that she did wasn't enough. _

_The light was fading now._

_"No! Stop it! Let me go!" She screamed and thrash but the force still pulled her. _

Aimee thrashed in her bed as she screamed like she was in pain. Dean, Sam, and Cassie; who had come back a few hours ago, were awoken by Aimee's screams. They all rushed to her bed side trying to wake her from her night terror. She was sitting up now and they were all sure her screams could be heard from a mile away.

"Aimee, Aimee!" Cassie called shaking the screaming girl. But that did nothing hell it made it worse. The words out of her mouth were 'No', 'stop it', 'let me go', and sometimes even 'help me'.

Cassie kept calling her name but Aimee just screamed louder. Cassie gave up after seven times of saying her name, she went and sat on her bed. Now it was Sam's turn but his luck was the same as Cassie's, he went and sat on the bed next to her. Dean stood up from his place and sat on the bed behind Aimee.

"Aimee, it's Dean, its okay I'm not going to hurt you."

"Dean?" she whimpered calming a little, eyes still closed. "Dean make it go away, make it go away."

"It's okay nothing's going to hurt you, just calm down." After a few minutes Aimee finally calmed down, Dean laid down with her after telling Sam and Cassie he would stay with her for a little while. Her breathing was evening out and she was holding on to Dean like life depended on it. When he was satisfied that she was asleep he moved to get up.

"No, don't go," Aimee whimpered feeling his movements. Dean sank back into the bed as she regained her grasp on him.

Sun light streamed through the motel window as Aimee opened her eyes. Half of the light was cut off by Dean's torso. She looked up to his face to see his eyes opened and searching hers.

"I was screaming wasn't I?" Dean nodded.

"Where are Sam and Cassie?"

"They went out to get breakfast." Aimee nodded.

"I told Sam I would get you in bed." At this she cracked a smile. Sitting up she pushed Dean's shoulder down on the bed. Leaning over him she captured his lips with hers. At first he was taken aback but then he kissed back this as much force as she did. Suddenly the door opened to reveille Sam and Cassie standing in the doorway with smirks on their faces.

"I told you so," Sam said to Cassie.


End file.
